More than just a Math Tutor
by Patience Winchester Halliwell
Summary: Just a random story that popped into my head. Dylan needs a math tutor.. except he totally hates her! She's defensive and harsh. But is there more to her than meets the eye? And is their mutal hate pure fury or a little sexual frustation?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little story that popped into my head while watching Yours Mine and Ours. _

**_Diclaimer:_** _i dont own anything_

_

* * *

_

_Another day, another brain cell lost. _Dylan North thought, running a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. He looked up at the school, watching in amusement as his best friend Michael Thomas flew down the railing on his skateboard. He whipped out, groaning while Dylan's other friends rushed over laughing. He shook his head, rolling his brown eyes muttering, "Pathetic." Suddenly his shoulder went flying into someone else, knocking his books to the ground.

"Watch it!" said a female voice, as Dylan scooped down to pick up his books. He grabbed her books also and handed them to her, looking up finally. He almost gawked. The girl was a little shorter than him with long dark brown hair and striking sapphire blue eyes. She was skinny, probably a dancer, by her pose and tone. She had a freckle high on her right cheek bone, and the most adorable patch of freckles over the bridge of her nose. _Gorgeous. _"I'll take those." she said, grabbing the books from him, her hair falling around her face as she looked down at them. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back up at him. _Huh. And an attitude. Two can play at that game. _

"You could have said thank you." he said, with a cocky eyebrow of his own. The girl looked up at him her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, and he almost believed her. "Sorry you bumped into me." she snapped. Almost believed her. She walked around him heading back up the stairs without another word. Dylan bit his bottom lip, then, unable to control himself, turned around and watched her walk up the stairs, smirking as he watched her ass.

"DUDE!" a moment later he was tackled and the school day began.

* * *

"Math tutor?" Phoebe North made a face at her brother Dylan. He sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Ms. Pontics called Mom in and everything. We had a 'long talk' about my dropping math grade. She said she had someone in mind and is sending them over after school." Dylan said, grabbing a grape from his sister's bunch and popping it into his mouth. He opened his own brown bag and pulled out a crumpled sandwich.

"Right after school? There goes your band practices, Dyl." Phoebe said, switching juice boxes with him. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"The band for Math? Whoop de frikkin do." he mumbled, swallowing.

"Maybe it'll be ok." Christina said, and Phoebe jumped. She had forgotten she was sitting behind her. "I mean come on, it'll bring your math grade up. Helen and Admiral will stop ragging on you." Dylan sighed as the bell rang and they picked up their lunch, trashing it and heading back to class.

* * *

As usual it was total chaos when the kids got home from school. Dylan snuck through the door and darted up the stairs. "Freeze cadets!" Dylan stopped groaning silently. The kids made their way into the living room and Frank threw an arm around his shoulder, steering him down the stairs and into a seat. "Now. We have a guest coming over to help Dylan with his homework. This means we all have to be on our best behavior. No disturbing them while they try to study. Got it?" the kids nodded and chorused, "YES!" before scattering off to play.

Dylan groaned sitting down on the couch as the doorbell rang. William patted Dylan on the shoulder, chuckling as Frank and Mom greeted the person at the door. "What old hog do you think Pontics roped into tutoring you?" he said, with a smirk as the voices grew louder. Frank and Mom turned the corner and Dylan jumped to his feet, glaring at the girl in between them.

"YOU!" Dylan and the girl yelled to each other at the same time. William, Phoebe and Christina exchanged a glance. They had never seen Dylan reject another girl, especially not one as pretty as her.

"Dylan North!" Helen snapped at her son. "I know I did not raise you to speak to a lady that way." she said sternly. "Especially not a stranger. Dylan, this is your tutor Chelsea Mathers. Chelsea, this is my, rather rude, son Dylan." Dylan scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Chelsea just lifted her chin and looking down her nose at him.

"This is a beautiful house Mrs. North." she said politely, turning back to Helen. Helen and Frank laughed and before they had a chance to respond Aldo and Ethan came barreling into the room, Ethan chasing Aldo with a large spoon.

Aldo knocked right into Chelsea's legs screaming, and she reached down scooping him up and holding him on her hip. Frank grabbed Ethan and picked him up while Helen apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry." she said reaching for Aldo. "With 18 kids it's impossible to watch their every move." Chelsea laughed looking at Aldo.

"It's ok, I'm used to it. I used to live with a whole bunch of little kids. What's your name?" she asked Aldo. He looked up at her shyly.

"Aldo." she smiled caringly at him.

"Well Aldo, I'm Chelsea." she put him down next to Ethan and knelt in front of them, taking the ladle out of Ethan's hand. "And you are?"

"Ethan."

"Well Ethan, why are you trying to hit your brother with this spoon?" Chelsea said scrunching her nose at them. "He's your brother. You're supposed to love him."

"I can't love him he took my teddy!" Ethan said angrily. Chelsea frowned.

"Just because you're mad at him doesn't mean you can't love him. You guys are going to have a lot of fights. But you have to know that he's your brother. That means he's always going to be there for you no matter what." Ethan and Aldo hung their heads sadly. Ethan suddenly held his arms open and Aldo greatly accepted.

"I'm sorry Aldo."

"You can have your teddy back Ethan." Aldo said also handing it to him. Ethan grinned and the two took off in the direction of their room. Chelsea stood up grinning, while Helen and Frank looked on in shock.

"I grew up as the third oldest in a large family with a single working mom." she explained. "That meant a lot of nights babysitting toddlers who vastly outnumbered you." the group, except Dylan, laughed. Chelsea turned back around to look at him, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Chelsea, this is William, Phoebe and Christina, Dylan's siblings." Frank said, introducing them.

"Hey. You're in my English class right?" Chelsea said to Christina. She nodded rolling her eyes.

"Guilty as charged. What an old hag for a teacher, huh?" Chelsea laughed.

"Tell me about it. A five page paper on the first day? Way to overboard it." they laughed for a moment, before an awkward pause shuffled into the room.

"Well, Dylan, Chelsea, why don't you two get started, and we'll leave you guys alone." Helen said, steering Frank out of the room. Christina and Phoebe left too, followed by William who clapped Dylan on the shoulder again and whispered,

"Go get 'em tiger." Dylan shot him a glare as William waltzed out of the room laughing.

* * *

With everyone gone, Dylan and Chelsea glared at each other.

"Well?" Chelsea snapped, throwing out her arms.

"Well what?" Dylan said back in annoyance.

"Where's your Algebra 2 book?" Dylan rolled his eyes and walked past her and up the stairs. "In my room." she followed him.

When she entered Dylan's room the first thing Chelsea noticed was the watchful eyes above his bed. She raised an interested eyebrow at them. She had already seen him playing guitar, she didn't know he could draw too.

Dylan took the eyebrow as one of disgust, rather than admiration.

"What's your problem? Don't you know good art when you see it?" he barked at her. She stifled a smirk.

"Art I know. Graffiti, I'm not so familiar with." she sat down on his bed carefully, looking around gingerly. She spotted his desk and knocked everything off it, pulling up William's chair.

"Sit." she ordered. He plopped down next to her as she opened the book to the homework page.

"Alright Artist Boy lets start with the basics shall we? How to solve for a variable..."

* * *

"So what do you think the deal is with Chelsea and Dylan?" Phoebe asked, taking a bite of her apple and looking around the table. Christina and William shrugged and his eyes drifted to the ceiling.

"Chelsea's either attempting to teach him Algebra... or they're making out like two dogs in heat." the kids snickered.

"STUPID PRICK!" came Chelsea's voice, her stepped pounding down the stairs.

"STUFFY KNOW-IT-ALL!" Dylan's voice drifted from the top of the stairs. It was followed closely by the banging of the front door. The three looked at each other.

"I give them three weeks and he's in her pants." William said throwing a ten dollar bill onto the center of the table.

"I give them 1 week and they're all over each other." Christina said throwing in a ten also. Phoebe threw in her own ten.

"A month."

* * *

"So Dylan, how did it go with Chelsea today? Did you learn anything?" Dylan looked up from his dinner, where he had been pushing his food around angrily.

"Oh yeah. I learned tons." he said sarcastically dropping his fork and grabbing his plate. He shoved the plate forcibly into the sink and took the stairs to his room two at a time. The dinner table was silent, and the entire family jumped as the bedroom slammed shut. Christina, William and Phoebe just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

more soon. read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Things will really start to get juicy and complicated in the next chapter or two. I wanted to give you something before I go to Europe for vaca... I'll write mroe while I'm over there!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Dylan, sadly..

* * *

The next day Chelsea showed up again, book, calculator, and binder in hand. Dylan made a face at her.

"You're back." he said surprised. She shrugged pushing past him and heading up the stairs. She entered his room without knocking, with him right behind him. They both jumped backwards screaming lightly.

William and his girlfriend pulled the covers further over them. But Dylan and Chelsea had already closed the door with a gasp. "DYLAN NORTH!" William screamed from inside the room. Dylan grabbed Chelsea's hand and pulled her away.

It seemed common knowledge between the two that they needed to hide, and fast.

Dylan pulled her down the stairs and took the sharp corner opening the closet under the stairs door and shoving them both inside.

"What the hell-?" Dylan put a hand over her mouth and turned on the light. He grabbed the string hanging from the ceiling and pulled down the attic stairs, just as they heard running steps upstairs. Chelsea didn't argue and dashed up the stairs. Dylan turned off the light and pulled the stairs up after them.

"Where are we?" Chelsea said, awe in her voice. Dylan smirked and grabbed her hand again pulling her over to a large window seat. It gave a beautiful view of the water.

"I found this place a couple of weeks ago." Dylan said smiling. "It's a good place to get away from 17 brothers and sisters."

"Or one older brother and his girlfriend." Chelsea added with a smirk. Dylan smirked also.

"I'm scarred for life."

"Your brother always seemed like the professional, military type."

"He is. Damn, that was so weird." Dylan sat down across from her on the window seat. Chelsea smiled at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled back. This was the first time they hadn't had a conversation without fighting.

"You guys must not get along." Dylan laughed.

"We have our moments. He can be such a loser. Good thing he's leaving for college in 3 months." Chelsea nodded, glancing around. Her eyes landed on his guitar.

"How long have you played for?" she asked. Dylan smirked pulling the guitar over and strumming a few strings.

"Since I was 6. It was the last thing my dad gave to me before Mom took me to the orphanage."

Chelsea smiled gently at him. "Do you play?" she nodded.

"I'm pretty damn good too."

Dylan snorted. "Or, as good as a girl can be." his eyes sparkled as he watched her frown deeply, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes narrowing at him.

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Dylan said unable to keep the wicked grin off his face. "Everyone knows guys are better at playing guitar than girls are." she stood angrily, but Dylan remained seated, still grinning. "You could NEVER outplay me." she was still as she glared at him for a long moment. "What?" he said innocently. "You're no Jimi Hendrix."

"DYLAN NORTH I HATE YOU!" she burst finally to Dylan's satisfaction. "YOU STUPID LITTLE PRICK." as she bolted from the room Dylan laughed.

"That'll teach her to call me a stupid prick with no talent."

* * *

A few weeks later...

"**Will Dylan North please report to the Principle's office? Dylan North to the Principle's office please."**

Dylan groaned from his seat in history class. He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, turning back to the class who was ohh-ing and ahh-ing at his summoning. He gave them all a casual nod, catching Chelsea's eye on his way out. He smirked and winked at her. She sneered at him, but blushed deeply just the same and turned back to her history book.

He sauntered down the hall and into the Principle's office. He sat down on the bench and a moment later the door opened. A short, plump woman with white hair and a wrinkily face ushered him inside. "Hello Ms. Pontics." he said, sitting down nex to his Mom. He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised she was here.

Ms. Pontics sat down at her desk and smiled at the two of them. "I just called you in here to tell you what a vast improvement Dylan has made in the past two weeks. Ever since I set him up with that tutor, Ms. Mathers, his grade as climbed from a F to a C+." Dylan's eyebrows shot up further, though he stayed silent as Ms. Pontics took out his past two tests and compared them with a third. His mother shot him a look as well. How could he have possibly been learning anything when _every single day_ Chelsea stormed out in a fit of tears and anger?

_Great._ Dylan thought bitterly. _That means she's not going to tell me to get rid of her. I hate her._ He thought, narrowing his eyes as he stared into oblivion. _She's so cocky and neurotic. She's touchy and so annoying! She laughs at the slightest thing. And she always has to look just perfect. With her curls down over her shoulder... and her sapphire eyes always downcast...if she just looked up more.. She's so beautiful she shouldn't sulk so much...wait, WHAT?! _

"Ready Dylan?" Dylan looked up startled. His mother and his math teacher were both standing at the door, waiting for him.

"Oh. Uh, yeah." he grabbed his bag and followed his mother out. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

hope you like it!

read and review!


End file.
